The Legend of Four
by RenderRavenclaw
Summary: There is a legend that tells of four individuals. One who is destined to destroy the world. Another fated to live with technology. One who can bring an end to a thousand year war. And one who could restore an ancient kingdom. All things come at a price, the question is; Are you willing to pay that price?
1. Just Keep Climbing

This is my very first attempt at a fanfic. Please take that into consideration when you read this story. The first chapter is relatively short, but the rest will get steadily longer. Let me know what you think.

 _Italics are thoughts._

Disclaimer: I do not own Rwby or any of its characters. Those rights belong to Roosterteeth.

"Why, oh why, did I let him talk me and into this?"

My name is Kendrick (Render) Ravenclaw. I am currently in a very frightening situation. I am rock climbing. Now I know that doesn't sound frightening...but it is when your on the side of a cliff.

"Just don't look down Render." Says Jethro (Techron) Islander. My best friend. Who is also the one who talked me into this. And the only one who knew I was afraid of heights. I played the height thing off like it was my asthma acting up.

"I'm fine let's keep going." Why was I doing this... for the same reason anyone does something stupid. For a girl. Well her respect anyways. Sydney Grendloe, she had the toughest paintball team in the area, she was also known as the"Stormy Gale" because her opponents where usually swept away in the storm that was her team and I wanted to join. But to do so, I needed to earn her respect.

We were climbing Star Wall. from it you could see over the sea of pine trees in the mountainous area. There was about ten people on the climb and only one other person that I knew was Craig Zodiac. This guy was a giant of a kid. He had muscle on top of his muscle. He was easily the tallest kid I knew.

A very intimidating guy, but he was pretty chill. Only reason we got to know him was because Techron thought his sister was cute. But that was short lived once he found out who her brother was.

Once we got about half way up I decided to stop on a ledge that seemed sturdy. It gave way in like five seconds.

"Aaagghhhhh!" My fall was stopped ten seconds later by Craig. Who was holding my shirt. "Grab the wall already."

Oh yeah. I reach out and grabbed the wall. I was seriously freaking out. Ok breath in one-two, breath out one-two, breath...

I stayed like that for at least five minutes. Calming my self down.

"Everything alright?" It was a voice that sounded familiar.

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?...wait aren't you that guy who's afraid of heights?" The voice was definitely female, and sounded very concerned or was that conceited?

"N-no I-I'm n-n-not afraid of h-h-heights." I tried to hide it.

"Uh-huh, sure. Let me guess you just did this to try and ask to join my team? Is that right?"

"Actually I merely wanted to meet you." I stated as I looked up. I've never heard or seen her before, but Sydney didn't sound like the trigger happy paintballer that everyone said she was, instead she sounded like she was the single most caring person in the world.

I decided to look at her. Both of our eyes widened in shock, and my mouth dropped open. There, right in front of my face...was my neighbor. "Gale?" I finally managed to say/ask.

"Well, if it isn't Rendered." She said with a smirk. When we met, I couldn't see anything without my glasses and when I had explained that she for some reason thought of render distance so she called me rendered.

She had never bothered to ask my real name and when I asked for hers, she told me to call her Gale instead. So yeah this is as a shock. I kinda had a crush on her. But it was a feeling that I ignored, not wanting to ruin a perfectly good friendship.

"I didn't know you were THE Sydney Grendloe!" I said still shocked.

"Well I didn't know that the one who everyone making fun of was one of my best friends." She said with a slight teasing tone in her voice.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. They only do it because I'm a nerd."

"About what?"

Never mind, it's stupid." And with that I kept climbing until I reached the ledge where I had fallen. Only to my surprise, the ledge had turned into a hole in the cliff face.

So what did I do, I did the thing every guy does when they see a hole in a wall... I climbed in. Very stupid I know, but what can I say, it looked cool and as a guy I do really stupid things.

After crawling for about five feet I ended up in a small cave. I pulled out my flash light (I always carried three things, my flashlight, mini telescope, and a small first aid kit) and started to look around. The cave had carvings, old artifacts, weapons and skeletons in armor. It looked like some were still in good condition as well. One of the carvings was of a group of four people but only one remained untouched by the hand of time. The person had a black hooded cloak that swirled at the feet, with what looked to be a sword and perhaps a shield. But what held Render's attention was the eyes. They were ominous and threatening, full of hate and malice, glowing a dark purple that seemed to shine through Render's very soul.

"This is so COOL!" I was wrenched back to reality as Techron shouted upon entering the cave.

"Lower your voice it's a small cave and that hurt." I said still rubbing my ears.

"Oops heh heh, got a little excited, sorry."

Taking a last glance at the carving I came upon three letters and a word above the figure in black. This is the order they where carved; G, I, Ravager, and Z. Turning to to another conrer, I found several artifacts that look similar, and like some kind of machine. "Techron, do your thing." I said as I show him the artifacts.

There was a reason he was called Techron, if it was some form of tech, old or new, he could master it in a few minutes. Which is why he had put the device together within two minutes.

In that two minutes Gale and Craig had made there way into the cave, Gale watching Techron work while Craig looked at the same carvings I had with a disconcerting look. Once Techron had finished, he handed it to me and I studied it for about a minute, then it happened.

I started to twist certain sections and push buttons on the weirdly shaped device. Once I had moved the last piece(picture the map from treasure planet), it turned into a sphere that started to glow.

"That doesn't look good!" Observed Gale.

"It looks like some form of radiation and if the radiation keeps growing like that...ITS GOING TO BLOW! GET RID OF IT NOW! Techron shouted.

I panicked and threw it towards the entrance in an attempt to throw it out the hole. As it reached the opening it exploded and every thing went white.


	2. To Be a Huntsmen

Darkness.

Nothing but darkness surrounded me.

It was cold, lonely, and inescapable.

There was nothing to do but feel miserable.

It felt like an eternity, nothing but darkness, forever.

It was so cold I started to feel warm.

Wait, the warmth is coming towards me.

It feels so nice, and the light so beautiful.

Wait, I was surrounded by darkness, yet I could see a warm white glow.

I started to make my way over to it, and it grew brighter and warmer. Like an island of light, it kept the ocean of darkness at bay.

Then the light enveloped everything.

One Year Later:

The Airship jerked slightly as it landed. All of the passengers were excited. They had finally made it; they were at Beacon Academy, the most "prestigious" school for training Huntsmen.

Among the new students was a boy about 6'2, messy, slightly spiked blonde hair with faded orange tips, pale blue eyes that were behind a pair of glasses. He was more calm then the other students, but in his eyes was a excitement that surpassed the other students.

He was wearing a sleek black breastplate with matching bracers, grieves, vambraces, ,pauldrons, and cuisses. He had on a dark purple hoodie with dark blue jeans. On his feet were a pair of brown hikers, that went up past the ankles. His weaponry consisted of a hand and a half double edged sword, a rifle, and a shield. The blade of the sword was the same black as his armor except for the jagged line of purple going up the middle of the blade, the hilt was a dull silver with a black leather bound handle and a black diamond with a purple tint was in the hilt and pomle. The rifle was all black except the grips which were dark purple. The shield was completely black, with the exception of the dark purple crest. It was a Raven's claw.

Render Ravenclaw had spent the last year training in combat and perfecting his weapons. He knew just about everything he would need to blend in once he realized where he was. He was in the world of Remanent, from his favorite tv show: RWBY.

He was mentally nerding out while keeping a straight face. Beacon was even cooler in person, and much bigger than previously thought. His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of two girls. One had long blonde hair and the other had short red hair.

...

 _'NO FREAKIN WAY!'_

 _'I ACTUALLY GET TO MEET TEAM RWBY!'_

He then realized that he must be in volume one. And they were here to join as well. he had seen all four volumes that had been made and was excited for volume five. _'I wonder if everything that happens in the TV show would happen here?'_ Well most of it will happen the same way. Ruby Rose tripping over a certain Weiss Schnee's luggage proved that.

That's when Render decided, because he was ever the "gentleman", to introduce myself and try to resolve this without the need of Weiss hating Ruby or Blake. I walked over as the Heiress of the Schnee dust company was shouting angrily at Ruby.

RENDER'S POV:

"Excuse me Miss Schnee." I tried my best to sound polite and very well mannered .

"What!" The angry girl turned and snapped at me.

"From what I witnessed it's not completely her fault." I said as professionally as I could.

"Oh, and how do you figure that?!" She was very... peeved.

"While it is true she should have been paying more attention to where she was going, you're luggage was pushed right in front of her so she didn't have time to notice it before "she" tripped over the luggage that should have been fortified to withstand being dropped. And that bottle is not sealed properly, if you keep shaking it it's going to spill out and could cause an explosion." I said as calmly as I could.

Weiss was speechless as she realized her mistake. She turned around to Ruby and apologized for getting so angry. Then she proceeded to walk away.

I offered my hand to Ruby. Stealing Jaune's line in the process. "Need a hand?" She took my hand and I pulled her up.

"Thanks" said the girl in red.

 _'So cool, so cool, SO COOL! I touched her hand and she is actually talking to me!'_

"No problem. Names Render Ravenclaw."

"Ruby Rose."

Everything about her was so kawaii! (cute)

"Hey mind if I join you guys?"

I look over to see... _'JAUNE ARC!'_

 _'AWESOME!'_

"Not at all" I said "Names Render."

"Ruby"

"Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, lady's love it."

"Do they really?" Ruby asked with a slight giggle.

"Well, not yet...but they will" he said as he sheepishly rubbed his head.

"Yeah don't ever say that around a girl again. If you keep saying things like that, they will never love it." I stated.

"Oh, I see... I think."

"Well we'd better get to the auditorium so that we won't miss Ozpins speech." I said, knowing the two of them would get lost.

We made our way over to the auditorium and Yang called to Ruby.

"Oh that's my sister, see talk to you guys later!" She waved as she went to stand by Yang.

"Great! Now where am I going to find a nice quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune complained.

I look over and see **the** Pyrrha Nikkos standing behind Jaune.

 _'_ _SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!'_ I mentally screamed. I was a fan of Arkos but, I had to let this happen on its own for now, though I would be interfering later.

I basically tuned out Ozpin's speech and began to think about my landing strategy and who my partner/team would be.

I was deep in thought by the time Ozpin had finished. Only returning to reality when Jaune taped my shoulder. "Ozpin said to head to the ballroom for the night" He told. Once in the dinning hall, I decided to look for the WBY of team RWBY. But first I plopped my stuff down next to Jaune. I found Yang and Ruby and was just about to say hi, when Yang dragged Ruby over to; Blake Belladonna! Oh she was so much more cooler in person and quite the mysterious beauty I must say.

Then I noticed something, I didn't have any pj's. _'Oh well, I was toned enough to impress at least one or two girls without my shirt'._ Then I saw Jaune in that ridiculous onesie he had on. I then decided to let Jaune in on a secret. "Hey Jaune."

"Huh, oh hey Render"

"You want to know a secret about getting girls?"

"Sure"

"A onesie does not attract them."


	3. National Treasure

The next day was even cooler than the first.

I got to meet Pyrrha, who proved to be very kind ' _She was also very pretty and had a clear, beautiful voice_ '(Mental Cough). I officially met Weiss who was still a bit peeved from yesterday and at Jaune's attempt to flirt with her. Then I proceeded to tell Jaune that was not confidence, just annoying and be himself.

Next I got to meet Yang. Which was Awesome! Her "puns" weren't as bad as they're mad out to be. Next I greeted Ren and Nora aka: The Green Ninja and Queen of the Castle! I still can't tell if their really good friends or in a relationship. But I guess I'll never know.

Then right on Que. The intercom sounded with Prof. Goodwitchs voice and told all of us to head to the cliff. Upon arriving and taking our places, I saw (in my opinion) the most hated team of RWBY; team CRDL(cardinal). Oh how I wanted to wrap my hands around his neck. Ok, keep calm, stay focused.

I was standing next to Ruby who noticed my look of hate slowly start to fade and then saw where I was looking. She merely shrugged it of and continued to listen to Ozpin.

"Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, for if you do, you shall die."

And with that, kids started to be launched off the cliff. Jaune began to panic.

"Um, sir...did you give us any parachutes?"

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy."

"Oh ok... What's a landing strategy?"

And then he was gone. I soon followed.

Flying through the air at break neck speed is a little frightening. But it was fun. As I approached the forest I pulled a string from my hoodies pocket and from my under arms a pair of thin and strong wing gliders. The material that I had used was a rare fabric made only by the high monks of the plotru temple in Mistral. Unfortunately this was my first time using them, seeing as i just put them in two nights ago. I ended up face planting into a tree which was a painful experience.

"Ouch. That was unpleasant." I had yet to unlock my aura, which I was hoping Pyrrha could help with.

So I began to search for "Arkos". I was a big fan of that ship. I ran into a couple of Beowulfs and and Ursa. I took down two of the Beowulfs with my rifle then killed the other three with my sword. For the Ursa I attached my shield to my sword which became a big broadsword(I came up with this idea before Volume Four). With a single slice I loped off its head and the body's began to disintegrate.

After awhile, I eventually ran into them right as Pyrrha was explaining what aura was. I walked behind the Amazonian warrior and went "Bah!" She jumped at least three feet in the air only then to kick behind her hitting me square in the chest knocking me over. Which hurt a lot.

"Ahhhh, *deep inhale* owwwww."

"I'm so sorry" she said offering me a hand which I couldn't take at the moment. My chest was in too much pain.

"Are you alright Render?" Jaune asked looking a little scared.

"Yeah...I'm fine...it just...hurt a lot worse...without...any aura." I winced with every word I said.

"You don't have your aura unlocked either?!" Pyrrha sounded extremely surprised.

"Yeah...I was hoping...you could help...me out with...that." I think my ribs are broken.

"Of course. It's the least I could do" She smiled apologetically "Both of you close your eyes."

We obey and she placed her hands on our faces. As she begins to use her aura she starts chanting, " " when she finishes, our auras begin to flux.

Jaune starts to glow a brilliant white. I start glowing black...with just a hint of purple. I felt like I could and wanted to destroy everything. It was an amazing yet horrible feeling. All that power was incredible, but the huge amount of hate and rage that followed was tremendous...it was heartbreaking.

While Jaune felt great and soon recovered, I fell to my knees, struggling to breath and trying to rein in the rampid feelings. Keeling over my vision began to blur.

Then darkness.

...

...what?...

I was back in the darkness. It started to completely envelop me again but then the light appeared. Moving toward it I discerned a shape that it was coming from; it looked like a person with an angelic face and... big, floppy ears? Then I was lying on the ground with Jaune and Pyrrha standing over me looking like worried parents.

Arkos! Arkos!

I mentally chanted.

Then my head started pounding.

"Agh. What happened?" They both where relived to hear my voice.

"When your aura was awakened you fainted." Pyrrha explained.

"Ah."

"Hey Pyrrha?"

"Yes Render?"

"Is it normal to have visions when your aura is unlocked?"

"Not normally...I have heard of some people who have had visions, but it's rare" she looked worried.

"Huh? Oh well, thanks." I said with a cheerful look. I didn't want them to worry. "Well I guess I'll be going."

"Wait what? What do you mean?" Jaune obviously didn't want me to go technically being his only guy friend.

"Well I still need to find my partner, and you guys are already partners so yeah. And now that I have my aura I should be fine." I waved to them as I continued into the forest.

After about ten minutes it felt like I was being watched. I carefully start to nonchalantly check my surroundings. I noticed a constant shadow to my right. I waited a few seconds, then spun around while pulling out my rifle and firing at the shadow. The shadow lifted its arm and a green energy field blocked the shot.

Then it walked into the light. It was a kid about the same age as me just a little shorter, he was wearing a dark grey cloak with a gear shaped clasp. From what I could see past the cloak, he had on black pants with a faint green glow coming from inside and he had some steampunk goggles on. He looked familiar...

"Captain Gearhead?" I asked, he was a comic book character.

The hooded person in question flinched with surprise, leans closer and said one word. "Render?"

"Techron?" I gasped.

We swiftly hug each other in a tight embrace laughing the whole time. "Haha, your here your actually here!" I said through tears of joy.

"I finally found you!" He exclaimed full of joy.

"How did you find me?" I asked taking a step back.

"Well, considering that the explosion or the radiation from the explosion didn't kill us I figured it was some kind of cosmic radiation that opened a wormhole here to Remanent." He explained "Thus bringing us here."

"Wait if your here then... Craig and Gale are here too!" I exclaimed. "But how will we find them?"

"Relax, I think I may have a way to find them." He pulled out a weird device that looked like the device that goes "ding" from Doctor Who. "This," he said triumphantly "Is a machine that goes Ding!"

"Aaaaayyyyy!" I exclaimed like a total nerd.

He smiled "I found out while experimenting with some electronic stuff that our body's have a slightly different frequency than the people of Remanent...with that in mind I created this."

"Nice. Let me guess it's just as inaccurate as the Doctors?"

"Yeah...pretty much."

There was an awkward silence. Finally I said "What kind of weapon do you have?"

He pulled his cloak back and reveled what he was wearing. It basically looked like he was wearing a circuit bored(Think Iron Man before he puts his suit on in earths mightiest heroes). Except the wires were a dark forest green and glowing. On his arms were what looked like cattle prods, only more sword like.

"These are my Beam Blades. They extend and create a beam sword, and when folded I can shoot plasma beams." He said.

"Cool any thing else?"

"Well... I have an attachment that can fire the equivalent of a Unibeam." He said hesitantly "but it drains all the power from my suit and it takes 8 hours to recharge leaving me without my energy shield." He explained.

"I might be able to help with that. Close your eyes." I instructed him, and just as Pyrrha had with Jaune, I placed my hand on his head and began to recite the phrase. Then I felt tired and he glowed green-yellowish like a leaves towards the end of summer.

"There I have just unlocked your aura."

"It feels weird. Like I could build and energize a world canon."

"Whats that?"

"It's a canon that destroys planets."

"You are such a weirdo. You know that?"

He shrugs and continued to walk toward our destination and I wondered if there would be any chess prices left. I wondered who are new teammates would be and If I would be the leader.

Then it hit me. "How do you know where the temple is?" I asked suddenly afraid of getting lost.

"Oh, when we were launched I scanned the area and created this map." He stated, showing me a holographic map that came from his wrist.

"Cool. Your kinda like iron man." I pointed out. Iron man was Techron's favorite superhero. Mine was Batman.

As we kept going, there was a sound of something crashing through the trees and bushes. We armed are selves and we're ready to strike when out comes an Ursa being ridden by none other than Nora Valkyrie. With Ren close behind, trying to keep up. He looked really tired.

So we decided to follow them...from a safe distance of course. After about ten minutes we reached a clearing where the Ursa finally died causing Nora to be upset.

"Aww. It broke!" She complained and was soon distracted by the chess pieces and didn't hear Ren say "Nora...Don't ever do that again!" And then she was gone.

Then there was a triumphant yell as Nora said "I'm Queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle!" I almost squealed with glee, I was so nerding out right now!

"Nora!"

"Coming Ren!" She laughed and dropped the rook into her hand.

Ok what happens next? Ruby smacked by Jaune and then Weiss. Right.

I took my shield slamed one end of it in a pillar, then I used it as a springboard to catch Weiss. She was completely surprised and then tightened her grip on my neck when we started to fall again. I pulled out my rope I had and tossed one end to Jaune who was still in the tree "Jaune hold on tight!" He caught it and pulled as hard as he could as I swung on the rope and did a landing run. Weiss was still holding onto me, which caused me to blush a little. I mean I was holding Weiss Schnee, one of the main characters of RWBY and she was also rather pretty.

When she realized that we had stopped moving she quickly got off me and thanked/apologized with her face almost as red as Ruby's hood. I retrieved my shield and when Jaune had climbed down put my rope back.

Then came Pyrrha with the deathstocker on her tail. I immediately grabbed Ruby's hood to keep her from trying to attack the deathstocker. This part of the episode was really bad. Once I had yanked her back I grabbed my rifle and open fired on the deathstocker. While everyone else took off, and Techron, knowing what I was up to grabbed the last remaining piece and we took off.

After a while of running I pulled Techron to the right and up a tree. Out of the way of the deathstocker. Luckily, the nevermore didn't see us either and continued to follow teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Dude I why did you do that?" He sounded shocked.

"Because it's there fight not ours, I'll explain more later. Right now we need to move." I jumped down and continued back towards the cliff at a slower pace.

It was great to just walk around emerald forest in peace. I liked the world of Remanent a lot more than earth. The food was better, the technology was better, almost everything was better, not to mention that I could actually fight monsters and be a hero. Speaking of fighting monsters; "I think a nevermore has found us" I told Techron. "Get ready to fight!"

As we kept going the trees began to thin out a little. I saw wings but it didn't look like a nevermore. "Run!" We booked it as fast as we could go, but we couldn't out run it. "Techron, gimme a power boost!" I grabbed my rifle and combined it with my sword creating a sorta sword/rifle/spear/canon thing. I called the weapon Avenger. Techron blasted me with an arc energy that charged me up, I then channeled it into my gun and fired. I was an extremely good shot, that's why I liked the name Render. The Grimm in question let out something between a screech and roar. The it fell right in front of me and I froze. In front of me stood one of the most powerful Grimm; a Griffon. It's head looked like a nevermore's but it's body was like a horse, and it had eagle talons, and wings. It was bigger than a nevermore. And we just made it mad!

"RUN!" I shouted at Techron, who instantly used his tech to hover and fly away from the Grimm. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. The Grimm swiftly recovered and came after us. I pulled out my shield and put my rifle away, and turned to block the blow. I was sent flying into a tree, and landed with a loud thump. The griffin kept after Techron, who was starting to lose speed. "Got to...help...Tech..." I stumbled forward as I tried to stand, then I felt someone grab me and pulled me to my feet.

"Don't worry about your friend, helps on the way." Said the person holding me. I looked over and saw a giant battle ax flying towards the griffin and neatly chopped it's wing off. The griffin howled in pain and the owner retrieved his weapon. He was wearing shoulder guards that were a deep gray with dark orange edges. He had on a big chestplate that matched the shoulder guards with an orange lions head on the front. He had on an dark brown hoodie and some dark blue jeans. He wore a helmet that looked like **the** Gladiators.

The one holding me was a girl with jet black hair that stopped at the hips. Her outfit was a black corset top with a white blouse underneath and a chain mail skirt, a blue stone glimmered on a choker round her neck, she had light armor on, silver shoulder plates and arm guards that had blue inlays. She had a belt slung around her hips with knives of different sizes in different slots, as I looked at them I could see dust glimmering from special grooves along the blades. She also had two gun holsters with what looked like 44. magnums. With blades on the front. A black cloak flowed around her shoulders. Around her eye was some kind of weird monoclonal that I assumed helped with aiming.

She pulled out two throwing knives and skillfully threw them, each one found their way into one each of the grimm's eyes. Each of her daggers had a different color dust. The Grimm let out a roar of pain, and started slashing at everything and anything.

I analyzed the situation and took command. "Dagger, freeze its legs. Executioner! Chop it legs of! Techron! Charge me up, and take out its last wing!"

Her white knives flashed across the clearing, then ax-guy attack the griffons legs, and Techron shot me with some red energy then pinned down the wing. I ran to the front of the Grimm and pulled out my blade, ax-guy cut off one of its front legs and as it kneeled, I channeled the "Crimson" energy through my sword, and with a swipe of my weapon I sent a energy wave that chopped it's head off. I started to breath heavily because this was the first time using my semblance. Techron looked pretty beat too.

I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder and then I heard the female say "You did good Render. You too Techron." The big guy helped Techron to his feet. I was still exhausted so I didn't notice that she said are names without us telling them. They helped us back to the cliff and after we both felt like we no longer needed help so we made our way to the auditorium for the team announcements. Team RWBY was announced then JNPR, the dreaded team CRDL and finally it was our turn.

"Render Ravenclaw, Techron Illancer, Craig Zodiac and Gale Grendloe. You took the black rook pieces, you will be known as team GRIZ (grizzly), with Render Ravenclaw as their leader!" Ozpin's announcement was completely overwhelming for me the rest of the night was a blur because of how happy/excited and tired I was, the next thing I knew I was waking up to the sound of a whistle.

I ended it a little abrupt. Sorry about that, still a bit new to writing.

Render(obviously) is based off myself (for the most part), Gale is based off a friend of mine, Tech is also based off another of my friends (sorta), and Zodiac is just a figment of my imagination.

Inven was the original name I had for Techron, for those who read the unedited version of this chapter. Reason is that I was in a rush and didnt have time to finish editing. Thanks for reading.


	4. Cafeteria Fight

This chapter is rather short. The last one took me a week or so to write because i was going a little to extravagant. this is a simpler one to make me look OP.

"I've always hated school." I said to no one in particular. At this moment I was in a math class. A stinking MATH CLASS at a school that is supposed to train you to kill monsters and battle bad guys. Plus I always hated math.

Techron however quite liked the lecture and being he was a tech nerd then I would see why he did. I didn't see my other teammates since the night before. Though it was odd I could have sworn I heard Sydney's nickname being said and Craig's name but I don't remember when it was or whose team.

At the end of the class I walked up to the teachers desk, got everyone's attention and committed seppuku, killing myself.

The End.

. . . .

. . . .

"Hey Render, you okay?" I was shaken back to reality by Techron literally shaking me. Oh that's right, I was day dreaming during class. Then we headed down the hall and into professor Ports class. I was so as looking forward to this. I went up to him right before class and I asked him if I could fight the boarbastusk. He was surprised by how I knew we would be fighting one so I told him that one of the second years had told me. After a few well placed compliments he eventually agreed and I took my seat. Watching team RWBY it appeared that Ruby and Weiss were getting along a lot better than in the actual show. So my intervening helped some and now it was time for me to Chop Suey! I raised my hand and Port called on me. I was already wearing my armor and had my weapons(even though I technically wasn't supposed to have them). I went down to the mini arena, drew my blade and shield, and stood a few feet in front of the cage that held the Grimm.

As soon as the professor opened the cage the boar charged me, it's speed surprising me a little. I waited until it was right in front of me to fall onto my back using my shield to block the tusks and using my legs to flip it over on its back. While still in the motion of flipping the Grimm I rolled to my feat preformed a back flip and ran my sword through its gut(think of Link in smash bros.) killing it in about a minute. The entire class was speechless at how fast and how easily I killed it, I could also tell that Weiss was a bit peeved from not being picked. I walked back to my seat giving her a (wink that is part flirting but mostly to annoy the recipient) and waited till class was over. When class ended me and Techron exited and started to head to are next class when Tech pulled me to the side and pointed something out.

"Is it just me or does it seem like something is watching team RWBY?" He said with a little concern. As I looked around my head started to hurt slightly so I closed my eyes, rubbed them and when I opened them I saw a bunch of weird things. Like I saw different colors glowing around team RWBY and me and Techron. I also noticed a dark red energy following the girls from a distance. It kinda looked like a Dementor from Harry Potter mixed with a grimm and with various gears and wires sticking out of it at odd angles. It looked at me seemed to flinch and then it disappeared.

"Huh. I appear to be able to see your aura. And wraiths." I stated. Techron looked at me and then did something with his goggles (He never takes them off. Not even when he showers I bet) then put them over his eyes. He looked at the area lifted his goggles of for a second and then put them back on and began to type on his "wristputer".(A/N think of robin from young justice when he hacks and of kid flashes goggles except more advanced and a dark green.) Then he turned to me and said

"What you saw was trace amounts of anti-matter used on a a different spectral plane...blah blah blah blah..." He was looking rather proud of himself as if he had just discovered a new type of bacteria. Too bad I had no idea what he was taking about.

"Tech, I need nerd speech not geek speech." He looked at me with a look of disappointment because he had no one who understood his language. But he dumbed it down and nerded it up for me.

"Basically aura infused with spectral ectoplasm. A aura ghost." He looked at his calculations on his wristputer and then nodded.

"Do you think it could be someone's semblance?" This was very important, because if it wasn't a semblance we had a mad scientist experimenting with aura, grimm, robots and ghosts. I came to this conclusion because of the numerous fanfics I had read.

"Unfortunately no." This was not good at all.

. . . .

At lunch me and Tech were sitting at a table minding our own business and eating our food when I felt an arm wrap around my neck and pull me into a nuggie. I tried to break free from whoever was dishing out the punishment but was unable to find there head. When they released me I turned around to find standing right behind me was none other than...

"Gale!" I quickly wrapped my arms around the petite girl and squeezed her tight. I was overjoyed to see my friend again. Then she tapped me letting me know that I was squeezing the life out of her, and upon letting her go I saw Craigsitting next to Techron eating some steak.

"Craig - is that steak!? I didn't know they had steak!" And with that I took off toward the food counter to get me some. The rest of my team just shook their heads and smiled. I got in line, waited until I got close then grabbed the last steak. As I was about to pay and leave with it I felt this giant mass grab me and yank the tray out of my hands and throw me to the floor. Luckily I was able to roll to my feat and immediately tackle the giant that had my food. Seeing the food tray about to loose its contents I leaped off the thief, catching the tray and setting it down on a table so I could beat down the thief...that apparently was Cardin Winchester and his team.

"Your going to pay for that runt!" He growled at me.

"Ok first, you stole my steak, second it's Render not runt. Do you under-stand-what-I-am-say-ing?" He didn't seem to like being insulted.

He charge to tackle me so I leapfrogged over him, landing into a role to avoid a swing from Dove I think? I could never tell who was which meatbag. At the end of the roll I uppercuted Russell? Then proceeded to block Sky's right hook, jabbing his face following up with a full on spartan kicked sending him over a table. Dove tried to get me in a full Nelson, while Russell came in front to pound me, but instead of doing some awesome spy move by using my feet I bent over flipping Dove onto Russell.

"Three down, one to go."

When I turned around I found a mace being swung at my face. There was to time to dodge so I summoned as much aura as I could to my hands and arms and caught the mace. Cardin looked like he had just seen a pig fly. So I took the opportunity to make sure he went down. How you might ask? Well, that's simple...a swift and hard kick between the legs.

Oh it felt soooo good to put the hurt on team CRDL. As I began to grab my food a heard cheering and clapping coming from everyone in the cafeteria so I, with tray in hand, took a bow (ever one for theatrics).

When I returned to my team they looked at me like I had lost it, I merely shrugged and ate my steak.

OK OK. From now on i make myself less OP. This chapter was just to put the hurt on CRDL. Thanks for Reading. Later Guys


	5. Story Update

Hello to anyone still following my story. I am very sorry for not uploading any new chapters. i was to busy to upload anything that i actually forgot about writing and uploading. Now that i have remembered my ipod that i wrote the stories on has not been able to send any emails(yes it is old enough to have to use emails and not hook up to internet) so i will have to write out the chapters i have finished onto my computer and it will take awhile. Plus i haven't been able to keep up writing about the past because my mind has been focused on the new volumes. So i am proposing a time jump where i will write about the future and slowly fill in information and during the summer i will write and upload the past. i have yet to decide if i want to have it as a separate story or not. Thank you for your time and patients, i will hopefully upload the new chapter soon. Until then; WATER IS WET!

The Fictional Overlord

RenderRavenclaw.


End file.
